


#89 Wait

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [89]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty waits for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#89 Wait

Misty was sitting on the edge of her bed, gazing down at a photograph of a smiling dark-haired boy who wore a red baseball cap. She closed her eyes and sighed, remembering yet again the time she had spent travelling with him. Now here she was, at the Cerulean City gym, and he was off in another region on one of his Pokémon journeys.

She was waiting, though she didn't know what for. Even if he returned home to Pallet Town, he would surely be off again to another new region, and she could never return to his side. Still, that didn't bother her. Maybe, someday, she could be by his side again, though she didn't know how that could be a possibility. What Misty really wanted was to travel with him again, but she had to take care of the gym so it wasn't an option anymore.

"I'll wait for you, Ash," Misty whispered. "I'll wait as long as I can for you to come back." She opened her eyes again, looking at the photo once more and felt a faint twinge of sadness in her gut. She missed him so much.


End file.
